


The Best Gift

by Kayani_Iriel



Series: Unexpected Comfort [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, but there might be mistletoe in underwear, enchanted gifts, no dick-in-a-box, winter holiday, winter's veil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayani_Iriel/pseuds/Kayani_Iriel
Summary: For a first Winter's Veil, there was a lot of thought put into the gifts. Mathias thinks they went over well. Now if they can only hold onto decorum long enough to get through the party, to the time after.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw/Anduin Wrynn
Series: Unexpected Comfort [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883338
Comments: 21
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Mathias heard low voices murmuring next to him, and came awake all at once, but didn’t open his eyes. The sound was familiar enough to him after months that he no longer reached for his daggers. Instead, he rolled over towards the noise.

“Looks like we woke our Mattie, lad,” Flynn murmured.

A hand stroked his cheek. “Morning Mathias, Blessed Winter’s Veil,” King Anduin Wrynn said.

He opened his eyes, seeing his young lover in his usual place, on the Kul Tiran’s chest. The sight brought a smile to his face. He could always count on the young man being there in the mornings the three of them spent together. It was as if Flynn was a giant pillow for him.

“Don’t you ever tire of sleeping on him?” Mathias asked.

“Never.” Anduin idly traced the lion and dagger tattoo over the sailor’s heart. “It’s like sharing a bed with you, I can’t get enough.”

Mathias reached out, running a hand down Anduin’s side, then up the big man’s. “And I never get enough of either of you. Blessed Winter Veil to you both.”

“It won’t disappear if you leave it alone, lad. I promise it’s permanent,” Flynn said gently.

“It’s just so beautiful. Even after all these months, I’m still not used to it.” The young king moved, capturing the auburn haired sailor’s lips in a soft kiss. Mathias scooted closer, wrapping them both in an embrace, dropping kisses wherever he could reach.

“I need to start cooking,” the Kul Tiran said, finally pulling away. He slid out from under their young lover, who rolled happily into Mathias’s arms. The spy kissed him, enjoying the soft sigh that resulted when his tongue sought entrance into Anduin’s mouth.

“We should dress,” he said when they pulled apart. “Flynn’s quick with breakfast.”

He searched the floor for his clothes, eventually going out the sitting room to find most of them. He recalled, fondly, how they’d started the evening off in the armchair in front of the fire, before retiring to the bedroom.

Flynn set plates of sausage and eggs down, along with steaming coffee. He took a long drink from his mug before digging into breakfast.

“How do you manage to get this together so quickly?” Anduin asked around a mouthful of breakfast.

“I was a ship’s cook, and you learn how to feed hungry sailors fast, or you don’t last.”

“You certainly have many talents.”

“Of course I do. You’ve seen several of them since you showed up last night, lad,” the big man said with a wink.

The young king blushed.

Mathias laughed, reaching out to squeeze his hand. “You walked into that one.”

“Yes I did.”

Breakfast finished, Mathias set the plates on the counter and ducked into the bedroom. Opening a drawer, he pulled out carefully wrapped gifts. After checking to make sure Flynn hadn’t tried to open them, he returned to the sitting room.

His sailor sprawled in the armchair, packages of his own in his lap. At his feet sat Anduin, cloak beside him. Mathias sat on the sofa and handed a small gift to the king, and a larger pair to his captain, taking two gifts from him in return. He watched Flynn hand a large gift to Anduin, who took it curiously.

“Here you go, lad.”

The young man slowly undid the ribbon on the box. He was meticulous in unwrapping, and Flynn fidgeted with growing impatience.

“Tides, Anduin, just unwrap it!”

“I am.”

The sailor made to tear the paper, and the king held up a hand. “If I rip into this, will you sit still?”

“Yes,” Flynn grumbled.

With a sigh, Anduin tore the wrapping off, revealing a plain brown case. “Happy now, you annoying Kul Tiran?”

“No,” Flynn said, smiling.

The young man studied the case for a moment, before opening it and gasping with delight. “How did you find a jihui set?”

“Happened across a Pandaren sailor in Boralus who had didn’t want hers anymore. It’s not new, but in good shape, and you said you miss playing.”

Anduin set the game down and threw his arms around Flynn, hugging him tightly. “Thank you so much.”

“You next, Mattie.”

With a sigh, Mathias took out a small knife, slicing through the paper cleanly. Removing the wrapping, he pulled out a book, and read the title out loud. “ _Birds of the Eastern Kingdoms._ I’ve considered getting this title before.”

“I know, the bookseller mentioned you’ve been in several times looking at it.” The big man seemed proud.

He smiled at his lover. “Thank you. If I ever find the time, I’ll be able to read it.”

“Oh, open the other one too. You’ll really like that one.” The sailor waggled his eyebrows.

He didn’t bother with the knife, just twisted the paper off. Reading the label on the bottle, he put on a stony look. “Whiskey flavored massage oil. Really, Flynn?”

His redhead roared with laughter, Anduin joining in. “I had to. When I saw it, I knew it was a perfect joke. The expression on your face was worth it.”

With a smile and a sigh, he set the oil on the floor by the chair. “Let’s hope I did as well for you as you did for me, Captain Fairwind.”

His lover wasted no time, tearing into the first box, pulling the lid off quickly. He held up a bottle of fine whiskey. “Oh, this will be very nice. Taking a cue from the lad?”

“Anduin may have suggested that one, yes.”

The young king grinned up at the Kul Tiran. The next gift was opened slower, but the paper ended up in shreds all over the chair. The sailor hesitated before opening it. “Is it more alcohol?”

Mathias allowed himself a small smile. “Open it and see.”

Flynn took the lid off, and sucked in a breath. “Beautiful,” he said quietly, taking out a polished silver spyglass. He ran fingers over the moonstones inlaid from base to tip.

“It’s enchanted,” Mathias explained. “It sees three times farther than a normal spyglass, and you can see in the dark with it. Not as far, but further than without any aid.”

“Mattie, this is too much. I love it, but this must have cost a fortune.”

He shrugged. “It wasn’t that much, and I have the gold. I’d rather you have every advantage available to you while you’re away from us, and if this helps it’s worth the price.”

Flynn set the spyglass in the box, and came over to him, sweeping him into a crushing hug. He hugged his lover back, kissing his neck. “I love you,” he whispered in his ear.

“I love you, too.”

Mathias turned to Anduin, sitting silently on the floor. “You have one more from us. Go on.”

This time the king unwrapped his gift faster, although he refused to tear the paper, even at Flynn’s urging. He studied the small jewelry box inside for a long moment, then opened it. He glanced up, first to Flynn, then to Mathias, and his eyes were bright with tears.

“Why?”

“Because you’re always touching mine. You might not be able to have a tattoo, but you can have that,” Flynn said, voice gentle.

Anduin pulled out a slim golden chain from the box, with a stylized lion’s head pendant. The silver swirls in the mane and blue eyes of the pendant matched Flynn’s tattoo.

“It’s subtle enough no one will think it odd if you’re wearing it,” Mathias said. “And it has a trick to it. Touch the very top and bottom, nowhere else.”

The young king did so, and his eyes widened. “How?”

“Enchantment. Besides the jeweler, the three of us are the only ones that know how to reveal the inscription.”

Anduin turned it around, showing it to Mathias. He studied it, even though he knew what he’d see. His dagger and Flynn’s cutlass, crossed together on the smooth back of the pendant.

“Now you have a representation of both of us,” Mathias said.

“It’s beautiful,” Anduin whispered. His hands shook as he tried to fasten the clasp. Flynn took the necklace from him and secured the fastening around Anduin’s neck. Once it settled on his chest, the young king stroked it reverently, gazing at them. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome lad.” The big man leaned down, trying to pull him into his lap.

He struggled free. “Wait, for you two.” He reached into the cloak puddled next to him, and pulled out two small boxes, handing them over.

Mathias ignored Flynn’s urging to hurry, taking his time. By the time the box in his hands was free of paper, the ex-pirate was practically vibrating with excitement.

“You didn’t need to wait on me,” he said mildly.

“Of course I did, Mattie. Would ruin the surprise I’m guessing.”

“Perhaps. I wasn’t creative,” Anduin admitted.

“As if creativity matters. Sweet of you to think of us,” Flynn said.

“We appreciate it,” Mathias added, setting the paper on the ground.

Together, they opened their boxes. He lifted out a beautifully made compass. He ran a finger over the silver cover, which had been filigreed with a ship that looked remarkably like the _Bold Arva_.

“This is beautiful, lad. Thank you for putting my ship on the front.”

“Look inside.”

Mathias opened the cover, seeing a finely made, but standard compass. He noticed a second needle on it, making him frown. “Why does it have two needles?”

“Remember when I had you visit that healer for me and she needed blood? It was for this. One is for the compass to point north. The other is for each other. Mathias, your compass will always point you towards Flynn. And Flynn, yours towards Mathias. The blood went into an enchantment.”

The needle pointing directly towards Flynn, sitting in the armchair. He stared at Anduin, curled up on the floor, face shining with happiness.

“I wanted something that would help you find home, Flynn. And I thought you two would like a reminder of where each other is, for when you’re apart.”

Flynn reached down again, pulling at the young king. This time he went willingly, crawling into the big man’s lap, throwing his arms around him, and curling up comfortably.

“This is a thoughtful gift, Anduin. Thank you. I’ll keep it with me all the time,” Mathias said, running fingers lightly over the face.

“There’s more to it,” he said, laying his head on the Kul Tiran’s chest. He smiled with both men focused on him. “I wasn’t creative in getting you each a compass, but I did what I could with it. Turn it over, and use the slot at the top to pull the back down.”

He turned it over, fitting a fingernail in the small slot and tugging, revealing a delicate filigree of a lion’s head.

Anduin continued, “That’s my personal seal. If anything ever happens, and you need me, show that to anyone at the keep. It will get you to an audience with me, no matter who I’m with or what I’m doing.”

“Can’t Mattie do that already?”

Anduin shook his head. “He’s important, but not quite that important.”

Mathias shot Flynn a glare. “Don’t abuse the privilege our king has given us, Captain Fairwind.”

“I would never, Master Shaw.” The redhead grinned. “Unless our lad specifically asked me to.”

Their young lover laughed. “I don’t think I’ll be asking any time soon. Oh, one more thing. Finger to the center of the open back, and turn it over.”

He did, and a third line appeared on the compass, over the one for Flynn. “One for you?”

“Do you mind?”

He got up, taking the few steps to Flynn’s chair, and perched on the armrest, looping one arm around the big man. Leaning down, he took Anduin’s chin in his hand and kissed him soundly. He felt this ex-pirate shift, felt a strong arm encircle his waist as he took his time kissing the king. When he pulled away, he saw Anduin’s blue eyes were glazed, his lips swollen.

“Of course not. I appreciate your thoughtfulness. You’re in my heart too. Thank you for the beautiful gift.”

The smile on Anduin’s face was shy. Mathias thought it made him appear angelic. “I hoped you’d like it.”

“It’s wonderful, lad. You chose perfectly.” Flynn kissed his cheek. “You’re sweet to us. Can you stay a while longer?”

“I have to be back by mid afternoon to prepare for the party. You are still coming, right? I know it’ll be boring, but I want you to come.”

“Of course,” he promised, moving off the armrest. “Flynn even has proper clothes for it.”

“Mattie is making me dress up and everything.” The big man made a face. “But if you don’t have to be back right away, I have an idea of what I’d like to do to you in the meantime.”

He stood suddenly, Anduin in his arms, and headed towards the bedroom. With a smile, Mathias followed along.


	2. Chapter 2

Anduin evaluated his appearance in the full-length mirror in his room. He turned, surveying the tails of his jacket, the fit of his pants, and made sure there were no scuffs on his boots. Leaning forward, he checked for bruises on his neck. High collars had become the norm since Flynn and Mathias entered his life, but tonight he couldn’t afford any slip-ups. One visible bruise and the nobles would start a round of gossip he wasn’t ready to deal with. He called up the Light and guided it around himself, just in case.

Buttoning the necessary buttons on the jacket, he tugged on his gloves and moved into his private sitting room. Picking up a nearly empty glass of wine, he finished it, setting it on the sideboard. It was time.

The wide halls of the Keep echoed with his footsteps as he walked down the mostly-empty passages, finally entering through an entrance only for himself and Genn’s family. It was early, and only a few people were in the room. He made his way over to the old wolf and his wife, Mia, determined to do his duty.

“Good evening Genn, Mia. Blessed Winter’s Veil to you both.”

“Anduin! Blessed Winter’s Veil to you too.” Mia enveloped him in a gentle hug, smelling faintly of lilies. He smiled as he returned the embrace.

He shook the older king’s hand, noticing for a change he wasn’t scowling. “Anduin, you look distinguished tonight. Thank you for holding this party.”

“Some traditions can’t be done away with. And It’s Winter’s Veil, we should all celebrate. I trust you had a pleasant day?”

“We did. Without children at home, there was no waking at dawn for presents, which I appreciated. It was pleasant,” Genn said, eyeing him. “Was your day a fine one??”

“Yes, I passed it in the company of friends,” he said mildly, ignoring the knowing look his choice of words earned him. Genn glanced down, taking in the gold lion pendant on his chest.

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to greet my other guests,” he said, and departed. He made the rounds among the people already there, greeting the nobles and assorted commoners that had been invited to the party. It was a large enough gathering that making the rounds would take up most of his evening, and keep him from having to make small talk with eligible ladies of the court.

He hated making the servants work on Winter’s Veil, but life at the Keep went on, and the party was an annual tradition from his grandfather that he knew he couldn’t break with. The best he could do was give his personal staff the morning off by spending it with Mathias and Flynn, and hope it was enough.

He had time to grab a glass of wine to sip before the guests started coming in earnest, and then it was bows and handshakes, and the kissing of lady’s hands for over an hour. A lovely blonde in a deep red gown drew his eye for a moment, but it was mostly because he swore he saw mistletoe in her decolletage. When she caught the flicker of his gaze, she gave him a wink and curtsy, and moved away.

“Do not, under any circumstances, dance with her,” he muttered to himself.

“Problems already, lad?”

A familiar Kul Tiran accent sounded behind him, and he whirled. “Flynn! Mathias! I’m glad you made it.” He resisted the urge to hug the men in front of everyone, gossip be damned.

“Of course we made it, your majesty,” Mathias said, with the slightest raised eyebrow. Anduin straightened, remembering his manners. “We would never refuse an invitation as kind as the one you offered. Captain Fairwind has never attended a Keep event that wasn’t a meeting, and was most interested in coming.”

Anduin examined the two of them, trying not to openly admire how handsome they were. Mathias had chosen a suit in dark green, reminding him of the corset that lay stashed in the back of his wardrobe. He had a moment’s flash to earlier in the year: his lover, dressed in that corset, astride their tattooed sailor, and swallowed hard. He turned to Flynn, noticing the ex-pirate had been outfitted in black, which offset his auburn hair and tanned skin handsomely. His outfit was cut in the Kul Tiran style, and accented his broad shoulders.

“I can only hope you will remember this event fondly,” he said, holding Flynn’s eyes a moment too long. He offered a hand to shake, which his big lover took. He relished the touch. “Be welcome, and enjoy the evening.”

Mathias bowed, offering his arm to Flynn. “Thank you, you majesty.”

They faded back into the crowd, and Anduin turned away. He caught Genn watching him from across the room, a pensive expression on his face. Not wanting to risk a lecture mid-party, he turned again, looking for more people to greet.

His eyes landed on Wrathion, making a fashionably late entrance that drew everyone’s attention. Of course. The dragon would never show up with the guests. Dressed in black with red accents, he would have had every eye on him even if he’d shown up with a group of noble ladies. Anduin appreciated the cut of his clothing, a tight jacket with flared sleeves and long tails, and loose pants tucked into tall, black boots with curled tips.

Wrathion slipped through the crowd like smoke, headed straight for him. “King Anduin,” he said, executing a perfect, deep bow. “Blessed Winter’s Veil to you, and thank you for the invitation to this lovely party.”

“Of course, Advisor. I would be remiss in my duties to not invite you to your first holiday gathering now that you’re back. You look dashing, I must say.”

The dragon grinned. “Thank you. I thought you might like it.” He turned in a circle, letting Anduin see the full outfit. “I know black is common for formal events, but I couldn’t wear all black. And titans forbid I dress in blue like you. People would talk.”

He laughed. “That they would. Would you like a drink?”

“I’d rather have a dance, if you’re willing?”

“For you, certainly.” He lead the way out to the dance floor, where couples were just finishing a reel. He took Wrathion’s hand as the quartet struck up a waltz. They moved together, gliding about the floor.

“I must say, your dancing has improved from when we were galloping about in the inn.”

“No kazoos, that’s the secret,” Anduin winked.

Wrathion laughed, a rare unguarded moment. “True. Those kazoos were something.”

They danced on in silence, Anduin taking the time to appreciate his former lover. The dragon was handsome, and he’d make someone happy one day, if he took a consort. He was also smart and quick with strategy, and Anduin was grateful he’d stuck around to be on the council.

The song ended, and they stepped apart, bowing.

“Thank you,” he said. “You’re my first dance of the evening, and better you than a noble’s daughter.”

Wrathion offered an arm. “Then let me save you a moment longer. Take air with me?”

He looped his arm in the dragon’s, and walked with him to the doors of the balcony. They walked outside into the cold air, and Anduin thanked the Light his formal wear was thick and Wrathion gave off heat like a small forge.

His friend took them to one end of the balcony, near a set of stairs leading into the garden, where the lights strung overhead were dimmer. He leaned a hip against the railing and faced Anduin.

“I see your two loves are here. Your captain cleans up acceptably. Pity he’s taken twice over. Even I’m tempted, and big isn’t my type. Master Shaw looks regal. Green is his colour.”

He sighed happily. “Yes, it is.”

The dragon regarded him for a moment, then smiled. “You’ve got it bad, my dear friend. You are a lovesick fool.”

Anduin’s cheeks heated. Wrathion smiled wider.

“You’re cute when you blush. Let’s see how red you can get.” The dragon leaned in, brushing a soft kiss on his lips, making them tingle, and his cheeks burn even more.

“That wasn’t very appropriate,” he managed.

Wrathion pointed up. “You’re at fault, dear king.”

He peered up. There, above them, was a sprig of mistletoe. He sighed. “You set me up.”

The dragon laughed, a rich sound. “Perhaps. And perhaps it was simply me not wanting to miss an opportunity to make you blush.”

“He does blush charmingly.” Mathias appeared behind Anduin.

“Where did you come from?” he sputtered, ears feeling hot.

“Up the stairs.”

“How much did you see?”

Mathias only grinned.

“Where’s Flynn?” Anduin asked.

The auburn haired man popped up behind Mathias’s shoulder. “Waiting for you to ask about me, lad.”

He groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “Did you plan this, Wrathion?”

“I’m actually as surprised as you. Damn, you two are sneaky, better than I am,” the dragon said.

“Part of the job,” the spymaster deadpanned.

“I’m having a nightmare, none of this is real.” Anduin kept his face hidden.

He heard a low chuckle and knew it came from Flynn. “Come on now, it’s not _that_ bad. And you are a fetching shade of red now.”

He pulled his hands away and glared at the captain, who’d moved to stand beside his other lover. “Do you want to stay the night? Because I can sleep alone.”

“Oh, you’d never do that. You miss me too much.”

He growled in frustration.

Mathias looped his arm around the big man. “Come on Flynn, let’s leave the king to collect himself. Can’t have him going back in looking like that.”

They headed inside, leaving him alone with Wrathion, who had taken a step away as soon as his lovers had appeared. He braced a hand against the railing, taking deep breaths, willing himself to calm. One hand sought out the pendant, and he rubbed the intricate design.

“Winter’s Veil gift?”

He nodded, tilting it so the dim light caught it. Wrathion reached out, taking it in hand, the glow from his eyes illuminating it. He studied it for long moments.

“From them?”

“Yes, it’s -” he broke off before his tongue could betray him.

The dragon gazed at him questioningly.

“It reminds them of me,” he supplied instead.

“Ah, that explains the blue eyes. It’s beautiful. They have excellent taste.” He let it drop.

Anduin smoothed it down, resisting the urge to take off his gloves and show Wrathion the secret on the back.

“I suppose we should get back, or am I too red to enter the room?”

“You seem fine now.” Wrathion offered his arm. He took it.

Once inside, the dragon bowed. “Thank you for the pleasure of your company, and a dance, your majesty. I will leave you to you guests.” He faded into the crowd.

The moment Wrathion left his side, the nobles moved in, all jockeying to get his attention. He gave time to each one, eventually accepting a dance with one noble’s daughter. It turned out to be the young woman in the deep red dress from before. He bowed politely, intentionally not checking her cleavage for mistletoe when she curtsied.

“Thank you, your majesty,” she said as they took their positions on the floor. She had a pleasant voice, and danced well, following his lead and not stepping on his feet.

“You are most welcome, Lady Delilah. You look beautiful tonight, red suits you.”

She fluttered her eyelashes and smiled. “Thank you. It was quite the ordeal to convince my mother I should wear this colour.”

“Oh?”

“She said a woman of my station should not parade around in a gown of such a bold colour.”

“But it’s a colour of Winter’s Veil. You wear it so beautifully. I am glad you won your argument, you light up the room,” he said politely.

“You say such kind things, your majesty. But I should ask, is it I who should be dancing with you tonight, or should I send my brother?”

He missed a step.

She laughed.

“I’m sorry, I must have misheard you,” he said, settling back into the steps.

“Oh no, sire, you heard correctly. I noticed you with Advisor Wrathion. I think I may be wasting my time here. My brother might have better luck catching your eye tonight.” She smiled wryly.

He laughed. “I am afraid you are right, Lady Delilah. Although I confess, you are a beautiful woman, and I would have to be Forsaken to not notice.”

As the dance came to a close shecurtsied gracefully. “Would you like me to ask my brother to say hello?”

He shook his head. “I’m not looking for a companion at this time, but thank you for your kind offer.”

He escaped to a chair by Genn and Mia after that, accepting a glass of wine from a nearby servant. He was content to just sit and watch the party, as the older king and queen near him handled the stream of nobles that came by. He watched the many couples in their finery dancing, grateful he was simply watching.

Mathias danced by with Flynn, their eyes only for each other. He smiled as they moved, noticing that Flynn’s steps were hesitant, but he put all his trust in the shorter man to not lead him into disaster.

“They’re so cute together,” Mia confided in Anduin, nodding at them. “I hear you’ve befriended them. They’re quite a bit older than you, aren’t they?”

“Yes, the spymaster is probably twice my age, I’ve never asked exactly how old he is. And Captain Fairwind is younger than Master Shaw, but still older than I. It’s hard to befriend anyone my age. I end up around those with more years than me most of the time. Still, I take my friends where I can get them”

“I imagine they’re also good role models for you. Genn can be, well, a bit much,” she patted his hand. “Having others around helps.”

He nodded. “I have learned a great deal from both of them, that is true.”

His eyes followed Mathias and Flynn until the end of the dance, enjoying how Flynn bent down to drop a chaste kiss on Mathias’s cheek before they pulled apart. The smile shared between them was intimate and warm, and Anduin knew he was smiling as well, enjoying their happiness.

A clock chimed the hour, and he turned, studying it. “It’s later than I anticipated. Would you two mind terribly if I left? I know the party will go without me, but I had an early morning and I’m quite tired.”

Genn shot him a knowing look, but Mia only smiled. “Of course not, Anduin. Enjoy your rest.”

He stood, moving behind the seating area, and made his way to the exit nearest him. Before he left, he surveyed the crowd, catching Mathias’s eye. With a quick nod to him, he slipped out the door and headed to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Flynn sighed as the door shut behind them. The day had been fun, but he was more than ready to be out of the formal wear Mathias had forced him into, especially his shoes, as they were beginning to pinch.

“I am glad that’s over,” Anduin said, unbuttoning his jacket. He threw it in into the armchair no one used, and turned to Mathias, reaching for his jacket. “Green suits you perfectly, but you must be so uncomfortable.”

“My uniform is definitely more comfortable than this, but I was able to survive. Why don’t you see to Captain Fairwind? He’s been quiet, but he must be miserable,” the spymaster said as the garment came off.

Flynn already had his off by the time his young lover came to him. He handed it over and it went flying towards the chair. “Impatient?”

“I want to relax. And we can’t do that in these clothes.” His shirt was tugged loose from his formal pants, and unbuttoned hastily. He let the young king pull it off him, leaving him in just an undershirt. “That too, Flynn, unless you think you’ll be cold.”

He yanked off his undershirt, throwing it in the chair, then embraced Anduin, holding him close. “Oh no lad, I’m seldom cold, not when I have you to warm me up.”

He was rewarded with a desperate sound and a kiss that sent a shiver down his spine. No matter how many nights he and Mathias spent with their lover, he never tired of his touch. They’d been together in their unusual relationship for months, but each night was as exciting as those first weeks, when they had to work to convince the young king they were serious about pursuing him. Even now, the passion hadn’t waned, and they were always quick to reach for one another.

He felt their spy come and wrap his arms around them, and then Anduin was breaking the kiss, gasping as his hair was tugged back by a freckled fist. Mathias leaned in, capturing the king’s lips in a kiss of his own, leaving him to groan at the sight of them together. “Oh, you play dirty, Mattie,” he whispered, hearing a satisfied growl come from his redhead.

He took the moment to pull back and slip off his shoes, before moving his hands to the king’s tailored vest. The large buttons were opened quickly, and then he was working on the smaller, more annoying ones on the white linen shirt. He managed them finally, opening the shirt, revealing pale, scarred skin. The love marks he’d left earlier that day were gone.

“Healed yourself up? You’re not usually a blank canvas,” he said, tracing the scars.

Anduin broke free of his kiss with Mathias. “Couldn’t risk one being seen at the party,” he gasped, clutching both men. “Re-mark me whenever you choose, captain.”

“Perhaps later, lad,” he replied, leaning in to kiss at the young man’s throat. He tasted of sweat and male, and the combination was intoxicating. He worked his lips down, along his lover’s collarbone, dodging the pendant, hearing Anduin moan as Mathias claimed his mouth in another kiss.

Their moment was shattered by a sharp knock at the door. Flynn straightened, turning towards the door, putting himself between it and the smaller men.

Their young lover put a hand on his arm. “It’s fine, it’s probably just a servant. I’ll get rid of them.”

He regarded the king, whose hair was mussed, and lips were red and swollen. “They’ll know you have someone in here.”

Anduin shrugged. “Most of them suspect I’ve taken a lover, although they don’t have details, thank the Light. Go to that side,” he motioned to one corner of the room. Flynn and Mathias did, melting into the shadows.

“Genn!” he heard the king exclaim as he opened the door. “What are you doing here?”

“I won’t be long. I came by to give you something. May I come in?”

“I-um-”

“I know you’re busy, King Anduin. I’ll only be a minute.”

King Greymane entered the room, looking uncomfortable, and Flynn suppressed a smile.

“You may as well come out, I know you’re in here,” the old wolf said.

He traded a look with Mathias before stepping out. He noticed his redhead stepped in front of him, concealing his bare torso.

“How do you do that? Know, that is?” He couldn’t help himself.

“Other than Anduin looks a mess? I can smell you in here. Sit down.”

That explained a lot. He followed Mathias to the sofa, sitting carefully beside him. Near the hearth, Anduin stood, arms crossed in front of his chest, a scowl on his face.

“You too, I’m not here to lecture you, just to give you a gift.”

Anduin gestured to them, and Flynn moved over, making space. The young king settled in between the redheads, casually leaning against the big man, with a hand in Mathias’s lap. Their reactions were immediate: the spy reached for Anduin’s hand, and Flynn looped an arm around him. He froze, realizing what he’d done in front of the other king.

Genn laughed. “He has you two well trained. I may not understand how you make it work, but I understand who’s in charge here, and it’s neither of you. You’re spoiling him.”

Mathias spoke up. “None of us have had easy lives, King Greymane, not even him. But if we can make some moments brighter, then yes, we’ll spoil him.”

The wolf regarded the three of them, and with a small smile and a shake of his head, he pulled a small bag from his pocket, handing it to Anduin. “Blessed Winter’s Veil, to you all.”

Anduin opened it, revealing three small, identical keys. He peered up at Genn, clearly puzzled.

“They’re for a wardrobe. With your permission, I would like to have it installed in your bedroom tomorrow, during the morning council session. You have a need for locking storage now, and your guests should keep a change of clothes here. There’s been more than one time where Spymaster Shaw has shown up rumpled at an early meeting.”

Flynn shot a look at Mathias, seeing him turn an interesting shade of red.

“Thank you Genn. A locking wardrobe is a most practical and thoughtful gift. Tomorrow would be fine,” Anduin said, getting up. He approached the older man, and gave him a quick hug.

The wolf looked him over appraisingly, settlinghis gaze on the pendant around his neck. He glanced over at Flynn, who tried to make himself disappear into the couch. “Captain Fairwind?”

“Yes, your majesty?”

“I would advise you to never go without a shirt around the High King from now on. People are bound to make the connection if you do, and that could prove disastrous.”

He nodded. “Understood.”

“I will take my leave, Mia expects me back at the party. Have a good evening, gentlemen.” He let himself out.

After locking the door, Anduin came back to the couch and extended a hand. “Now, shall we retired for the night? I would very much like to be spoiled some more.”

“Cheeky bastard,” Mathias said, taking a hand and getting up.

“Your cheeky bastard,” he said, kissing the spy.

Flynn followed them to the bedroom, shaking his head all the while. “Tides, someone help me forget that awkward moment.”  
His lovers turned, and as one, grabbed him and pulled him over to the bed, encouraging him to lie down. He was pinned on either side by them, as they covered him in kisses.

“Oh, this is much better.”

“So nice of you to approve, Captain,” the spymaster said drolly. He stripped off his shirt and Flynn held him close, relishing the feel of skin on skin.

“Forget spoiling the lad, you two spoil me, I swear,” he said, as Anduin traced his abs. “Careful, you’re moving into dangerous territory there.”

“Why shouldn’t we? You’re gone so much, having you here is a gift of its own.” The king worked the fastenings on Flynn’s formal pants, easing them down, then laughed. “By the Light, what is _that_?”

He grinned. “I was feeling festive.”

Mathias lifted his head up and began roaring with laughter. “Oh Flynn, only you.”

He tugged, untying the red bow, and pulled the crushed mistletoe free from his underclothes. “I thought you two would appreciate the hint.”

His spy finally got his laughing under control. “As if you needed to send one.”

“You never know. You two might have been tired from all the dancing and formal evening things.”

Anduin pulled Flynn’s pants off and tugged at his own clothes. “If I’m tired from anything, it’s last night and this morning with you. I swear, you’re insatiable.”

Flynn busied himself with stripping his underclothes and throwing them off the bed. “I have two of the best looking men in Stormwind to come home to. It’s hard not to want you both, especially when we spend so much time apart.”

Nude now, their young lover knelt between his knees, running his hands up Flynn’s thighs, his hips. Flynn dropped his head back with a sigh, tucking a pillow underneath, so he could watch. Mathias kissed down his chest, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking, coaxing a groan out of him. He ran his hand along the spy’s muscled shoulders, feeling them flex as he moved.

“You two are incredible,” he murmured.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” his redhead answered, kissing along his abdomen, moving through the line of dark red hair. There was the tickle of mustache on his cock, and then warm lips encircling the head. He closed his eyes for a moment, getting lost in sensation.

And then nearly came off the bed as a second hot mouth joined in, licking and sucking near the root. “Tides, what are you two trying to do to me?”

He peered down, seeing his two lovers working his shaft together. The site of them was beyond any fantasy he’d thought of, and it took several deep breaths to get his control back. He knew they’d done it before, but he’d never been in a position to watch, and being able to see, well, that made it that much better.

Anduin moved away from his cock, drawing one of his balls into his mouth, moaning as he did so. Flynn reached down, fisting a hand in his lover’s blond hair, muttering obscenities as the pleasure shot through him.

He felt hands running across his abdomen, between his legs, and the touches were like fire on his skin, igniting his desire. He bucked his hips, desperate for more of Mathias’s hot mouth on his cock, and was rewarded when the older man swallowed him deep.

“Tides Mattie, that’s it.” His other hand brushed the back of his lover’s hair as he tried desperately not to grab a handful of it as well. He kept thrusting into his spy’s mouth, longing for release.

Anduin was busy on him, sucking and licking, and the added sensation sent him over the edge. He cried out, hands fisted in the sheets, as he came hard down Mathias’s throat.

Heart pounding, chest heaving, it took him several moments to be able to focus on the two men kneeling in the bed.

“Well, Master Shaw, I would say that Captain Fairwind has been properly spoiled, wouldn’t you?”

“I believe so, your majesty.”

He threw a pillow at them. “Cheeky bastards.”

They grinned. Mathias turned to Anduin. “It appears maybe you need some spoiling too. Come here.”

The young king moved over, letting Mathias push him back against Flynn. He could see how hard their young lover was, and he reached out, stroking him, getting a soft moan in response.

“Hold him, Captain.”

He did as he was bid, wrapping a hand around each wrist, pinning the king in place against him. Anduin squirmed a little, but stayed put, eyes glassy, breathing shallow. He moved his legs apart at the spy’s urging, letting himself be splayed out on the bed like a prize.

Mathias positioned himself where he could take their lover’s erection in his mouth. The whimper that came from Anduin from him had a stirring of desire kindle in Flynn again. He tamped it down as Mathias licked and sucked and then swallowed as much of the king as he was able to.

Anduin was panting, head thrown back on Flynn’s shoulder, eyes glassy and unseeing. Every bob of the spy’s head had him trembling, his wrists flexing in the sailor’s grip.

“Ah, lad, you’re so beautiful like this, coming undone,” he whispered in his ear. “Let go, for us.”

Mathias’s eyes were closed, his hands roaming across the king’s skin as his head moved. His breath came in short, controlled breaths, but his face was blissful.

Suddenly Anduin stiffened and whimpered, hips jerking, hands clenching. Flynn grasped him tight as he climaxed, as Mathias drank him down. The blond collapsed in a boneless heap as the tension left his body, and Flynn held him gently. Mathias pulled up, looking satisfied.

“Oh Mathias, you do spoil us,” Anduin said, still breathless.

“Yes he does,” the sailor said. He eyed the spy thoughtfully. “Perhaps I need to spoil him.”

Mathias moved up, kissing him. He could taste Anduin’s essence and his, on his lover’s lips, and he groaned. The spy said, “No need, you two have worn me out. Remember, I’m a good deal older than either of you, and a quite a bit less horny.”

Anduin laughed. “I seem to recall a time when Flynn was out to sea, where you took me morning and night the _entire_ time he was gone. I have never been that sore in all my life, and I wear plate armor.”

Mathias began to redden down to his nipples.

Flynn cocked a grin, and said, “I hadn’t heard of this.”

“I think our spymaster proving a point. There was a delegation that had come to Stormwind, with many young, good-looking delegates.”

They both looked to Mathias, who was lying on the bed next to them, a blush colouring him to mid-chest. He contrived to look bored. “What? I simply wanted him to remember who he went to bed with.”

“Like I could forget. Every time I moved, I was reminded of that, strongly.” The king slid to the older man, cuddling against his side. “I never forget who I belong to. You don’t need to worry.”

The sailor moved close, throwing an arm over them both. “We don’t own you, lad. We love you. There’s a difference.”

“Maybe I said it wrong. There’s nowhere else I belong, but here with you both.”

“That’s better.” He kissed between their lover’s shoulder blades. “Thank you for the wonderful day, my loves. You two are the best Winter’s Veil gift a sailor could ever ask for.”


End file.
